


a kiss is not enough in

by WhimperSoldier



Series: love my way (its a new road) [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Happy Ending, LET MY BOYS LIVE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimperSoldier/pseuds/WhimperSoldier
Summary: Elio had never met an immovable object his momentum couldn’t budge, but even he would struggle under the weight of Oliver’s father’s disapproval.





	a kiss is not enough in

**Author's Note:**

> MEET THE PARENTS. Very little angst because I am a baby and so are these boys. In other news the working title for this was "lil bench elio" and the second part will include an in-depth the evisceration of Oliver's rude dad so that's cool.

Oliver often forgot in the warm afterglow of their lives, that Elio was a prickly person by nature, prone to bouts of melancholy and sudden mood changes. Before him moving in, Oliver thought he was simply an emotional creature, but since, Oliver realized Elio seemed to feel a million things a million times a day. It was one of his favorite things about him.

Except when Elio turned his caustic tongue on his father.

It was inevitable really, when Oliver reached out and his mother had agreed to meet in a small deli on their side of town, when faced with his father. Elio had never met an immovable object his momentum couldn’t budge, but even he would struggle under the weight of Oliver’s father’s disapproval.

“Oliver!” His mother huffed, shuffling quietly through the scattering of tables to wrap her son in a hug, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Elio saw the resemblance, the sweet curve to his smile and wild swoops of hair were all reflected back at him in Oliver’s mother. She looked his way. “You must be Elio.”

She nodded politely, inclining her head and forcing a strained smile onto her face. Her eyes, a pretty brown, glanced nervously towards the door.

“Mother?” Oliver asked, grabbing her hand and rubbing the bird bones in a sweet gesture of affection he often did to Elio. “What is wrong?”

“Dear,” She started, sighing and huffing. “I’m so sorry. He saw it on my calendar, I couldn’t lie to him-”

“You told him?” Oliver asked, his voice sounding as if punched out of him. Both his mother and Elio moved forward to give comfort before stopping, glancing between themselves. Elio sighed, a deep, put upon thing, before reaching out and lacing their fingers together.

The bell hung above the door rung and the owner yelled from the back. Oliver and Elio had gotten his nephew home after a particularly nasty police raid on a local gay bar and he had been thankful ever since, meaning the frantic looks his mother was sending to the other customers was not going to come to anything.

“Oliver,” His father’s voice was as solid as his clenched jaw. If Elio thought Oliver looked like his mother, he might be convinced he was looking at an older Oliver when faced with his father. They shared the same face structure from the high cheekbones to the gentle arch of their noses. “I see you brought him.”

It was not necessarily mean-spirited, but neither was it exactly happy. He seemed worn down, a tired tilt to his mouth and eyes, both lined with wrinkles.

“Let’s sit,” Elio offered, gong to pull out the chair for Oliver’s mother who flinched away from him slightly. Oliver’s warnings floated back, warm memories from that morning when they were wrapped around each other and planning the best things to say and avoid.

Lunch was a quiet affair, slowly picking at their food and making small talk that meant little. Oliver’s mother sipped delicately at her soup, eyeing between them and small amount of arm room they instinctively left between themselves.

“So what do you do Elio?” She asked, the first question of the day that was not related to the weather. “Oliver mentioned you went to school?”

“Yes, for music,” Elio smiled and reigned himself in, hoping to not overwhelm them with his excitement that even in such a dreary situation, was bubbling up in his chest. From the corner of his eye he could see Oliver laughing into his water glass. “I hope after graduation to come back as faculty. There is an opening.”

“How nice!” She said, sounding genuine. “So many professors in this family!”

“Emelia.” His father said, dulling the small smile that had been crawling up her face. Elio felt his face fall, the swirling ball of guilt in his stomach tightening into a lump that was slowly crawling up his throat. Oliver ignored him.

“Yeah, mom, lots of professors,” He said, reaching out and folding her hand in his and pressing a soft kiss against the pale skin. And the night soldiered on.

Light bickering continued but an overall surprising lack of verbal maiming on the part of Oliver’s boyfriend. His father pulled his punches and Elio sheathed his claws and the dinner ended on a high note. Until.

Until his father passed Elio something while Oliver was helping his mother to the car. It was only going to be a few seconds, they just had to pay the bill, but from Elio’s murderous face when he marched from the deli, it had been a few seconds too long.

“I’m waiting in the car.” Elio muttered, strutting past, throwing a glower towards his father until he was obstructed from view.

 

“What did you do?” Oliver asked. He was not angry, instead he found himself cosmically disappointed. This night had gone so well, so much better than he could have ever dreamed, and here his father was as that all fell apart. “What did you say to him?”

His father didn’t respond, looking to the street corner around which Elio had disappeared with an inscrutable expression. He opened his mouth a few times only to shut it again, looking to Oliver with a slight frown.

“I miscalculated, is all,” He said cryptically. At the angry flush crawling up Oliver’s neck his father moved forward, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder for the first time in months. “He seems like a good kid. That’s all I’m saying.”

Oliver deflated, tired and pitifully hopeful for the first time in weeks. 

He opened the car door and got in, sitting in silence with Elio whose hands were folded in his lap and his bottom lip was red from where he had been biting on it. 

“What did he give you?”

“Nothing,” Elio muttered, tugging his coat closer to his chest and looking out the window. It only took a few minutes of silence for Elio to look over with a pouting smile and for Oliver to let his head fall back onto the head rest and smile at him. Elio cracked like a soft-boiled egg. “Money. He offered me money to leave you.”

“What?” Again, Oliver was more confused than angry. The idea of his lovely boyfriend taking a bribe was just as believable as thinking his father might have propositioned him. The surprise wore off quickly before being replaced with a sick type of humor. “Well I hope you took his money, baby, I’ve been eyeing a new bathing suit.”

Elio’s twisted frown abruptly lightened to a bright and startled laugh.

“Are you asking me to sell myself out, baby?” He asked, looking around before jumping the console and landing in Oliver’s lap. They were both a giggling mess, pressed together as they were in the cramped front seat.

“Not your body, just your personal integrity.” Oliver whispered, licking over his little bite marks he had left along Elio’s neck last night. He pulled his shirt out of his belted pants before running his hands up and down Elio’s spine.

Their kiss turned sloppy right as there was a knock on the window.

They jumped apart, Elio a tangle of limbs in the passenger seat, frantically tucking his shirt back in to hide the hand-shaped bruises staining his hips. Oliver looked over and blushed crimson, cranking the window down.

“Yes, mother?” 

“Your father wanted to invite you to dinner,” She said, glancing around at everything but them. Her cheeks were as rosy as her son’s. Then, as if building up courage, she met Elio’s eye. “Both of you. We will see you on Tuesday.”

Her peace made, she pulled her handbag back up her wrist to her elbow and nodded once, smiling, before marching proudly back to her car.

From the passenger seat, Elio threw his head back and cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ whimper-soldier


End file.
